NI UNA PALABRA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Prison Love. 3. Ni una palabra bastaría para expresarlo… InahoxSlaine.
1. NI UNA PALABRA 01

**NI UNA PALABRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

Prison Love. Ni una palabra bastaría para expresarlo… InahoxSlaine…

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Mención de intento de suicidio : )

 **DEDICADO A:** _miyabi chibi, Green-Eyed Jealousy, Ichtudirweh, Walthyrose, Misahi Kenta, Loveless Warrior, Dazo, Quoxron_ ¡Gracias por su apoyo en las historias de Prison Love! : D

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Creo que este fic es algo 'denso', aunque los capítulos serán cortos : )

Como parte de 'Alter' se desvió un poco y terminó como un hermano perdido de Sátira y Centímetros, así que ya sabrán por donde va… X D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **NI UNA PALABRA**

 _La primera impresión siempre nos marca._

Inaho se preguntaba por qué había olvidado esa faceta emocional de Slaine.

Cuando le comentó de la encomienda de Seylum, le conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Haciéndoles darse cuenta que: era querido.

Incluso durante la guerra, sus acciones debieron significar más que un férreo deseo de destrucción.

El chico frente a él poseía fuertes emociones, a parte de la autodestrucción. Cuando le dio su espacio para llorar, pensó que gradualmente mejoraría, sabiendo que al menos la ahora emperatriz le mostraba clemencia.

.

.

Sus pensamientos de ser incapaz de cumplir con la petición que se le hiciera, fueron atenuados cuando Slaine comenzó a comer de nuevo…

.

.

Inaho seguía sin saber: _¿por qué no podía leer a la perfección a ese chico?_

 _¿Fue un descuido?_

No parecía que fuera a hacer algo así…

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Las respuestas nunca llegarían…

.

.

Slaine necesitaba conectar con su entorno y él quería conectar con Slaine.

Si tan sólo un simple acto como _aquel_ no les ofreciera lo que buscaban, _quizá_ se habría opuesto.

.

.

Ninguna ventana en el lugar, firmes muros de piedra y una puerta de acero; les daba más privacidad de la necesaria. Una privacidad de la que no se quejaría.

Sentir ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, estando en una celda, era fuera de lógica. Culpaba a ese mismo hombre en sus brazos por arrebatársela.

El suéter que solía usar para abrigarse y escapar del frío, había terminado aislado en alguna parte. El calor de su cuerpo haciendo fricción con el del otro chico, le mantenía caliente. Comprobar con su propia piel que la ajena era cálida también, le daba tranquilidad.

Hace tiempo había dejado de importarle el iniciar conversaciones unilaterales.

Prefería escuchar el ruidoso palpitar del otro y sus jadeos, a verle silencioso e inmóvil.

Un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo por el pensamiento. Haciendo más presión en su agarre en esas caderas que seguían el ritmo marcado por las propias. Besando y marcando esa espalda, llena de cicatrices al igual que el pecho. Y sin embargo, todas en conjunto, no alcanzaban a afectarle tanto como aquella única en la muñeca izquierda de Slaine hacía.

Prefería ver sus manos cubiertas de semen que de rojo.

Más que un ojo, prefería recibir todo de Slaine.

Sí, prefería compartir el aliento en un fogoso beso. Porque de ese modo, el pecho de ambos se agitaría tratando de recuperar el aire y mantenerse con vida.

Era una pena que, llegados a este punto, ya no había ni una palabra por decir...

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Algunas partes aumentaran su significado en los otros capítulos : ) ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. NI UNA PALABRA 02

**NI UNA PALABRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 _ **DEDICADO A:** Quien lo lea _¡Gracias por su apoyo en las historias de Prison Love! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **NI UNA PALABRA**

Fue un sueño…

 _Un día…_

 _Dos días…_

 _Cinco días…_

 _Y el tiempo siguió pasando…_

 _La silla frente a Slaine se mantuvo vacía…_

 _Hasta desaparecer de su vista, dejando nada, al otro lado de la mesa._

Cuando abrió sus ojos, notó que no era un simple sueño:

 _La verdad era que estaba solo._

.

.

El deseo de _alguien_ al cuidado de _otro_ , sería llevado a cabo hasta donde fuera conveniente. O hasta donde fuera suficiente, después ya no importaría. De igual modo, Inaho cumpliría con el de la princesa hasta que fuera un inconveniente en su vida.

 _Slaine era un inconveniente por sí mismo._

Ese pensamiento clavó el tenedor en su muñeca, y lo arrastró, lacerando la piel.

 _Dolía. Pero más dolía ser una carga._

El dolor había estado con él desde incluso antes que su padre muriera…

Nunca tuvo permitido gritar y en ese momento también se contuvo.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta, sin llegar a ser audible, sin alcanzar a hacer eco en los solitarios pasillos.

 _Dolía más de lo que pensó._

El dolor había estado con él gran parte de su vida: físico, psicológico, del que fuera. Un poco más no importaría. Porque quiso pensar: que duraría un momento, apenas un instante. Y después… ya no sentiría nada.

Porque esperaba en un futuro cercano dejar de sentir. Sentir su cuerpo ligero, mientras su alma abandonaba ese cuerpo que desde hace mucho había dejado de pertenecerle, que desde hace mucho había puesto al servicio de alguien más; alguien que nunca le necesitó, alguien que le había puesto en otras manos; unas que le habían atrapado, pero que tarde o temprano le dejarían también.

 _Porque aunque le conocía, no había conectado con él._

No era su obligación. Y de ese modo las cosas serían más fáciles.

Un zumbido le atacó.

No estando más en pie, el espacio hasta el suelo era menor. Su alrededor le parecía ajeno, del mismo modo que el golpe de su cuerpo contra la fría piedra de su celda. Su conciencia alcanzó a percibir el techo sobre él, y lo cubrió con la memoria de un sol distante, iluminando a través de un gran ventanal; antes de que en un parpadeo, fuera tragado por la oscuridad.

Sus fuerzas no le habían alcanzado, para tomar en sus manos el más preciado de sus objetos. El único de sus objetos. Sin embargo, habían bastado para que una expresión tranquila se posara en su rostro. Alcanzando una paz, que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo…

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos.

El infierno olía a pulcritud y era frío.

Un ambiente esterilizado le dio la bienvenida, junto al sonido de una máquina que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco, casi tan débil, como las gotas de suero y sangre que caían desde la bolsa conectada a su cuerpo por intravenosa…

Si no siguiera débil, le hubiera gustado soltar una sonrisa irónica y romper en una risotada, porque incluso el gusto de abrazar la muerte le había sido arrebatado, de nuevo…

Sus ojos se cerraron. En su vaga conciencia:

 _El deseo de no despertar de nuevo le pareció maravilloso._

.

.

 _Preguntas, preguntas._

 _Respuestas, respuestas._

Escuchaba su ronca voz mezclarse con la de los doctores, a través de un cuestionario. La sensación de lejanía seguía presente. Incluso luego de ver a los doctores salir de la habitación.

Cuando levantaba sus manos, le parecían las de alguien más.

Una venda cuidadosamente acomodada en su muñeca izquierda, era prueba de que eran suyas.

Quiso llevar su mano derecha hasta el lugar donde un diminuto círculo rojo se formaba, no consiguiendo su objetivo, cuando una mano le detuvo; tomando su muñeca sana mientras otra mano tomaba con cuidado el brazo herido.

Aunque reconoció a la persona, se mantuvo cayado sin entender sus acciones, ni por qué su mirada estaba fuertemente concentrada en la suya. Tampoco entendía por qué la presión en su brazo sano incrementaba.

—Soy responsable de ti…—más que preocupación, aquello que ondeaba en su voz era parecido a la voz del Conde Cruhteo queriendo que aprenda su lugar. Una fría cortesía, que implica autoridad sin gritar.

—Sí…—sus palabras salieron más que resignadas con dejadez, indiferentes.

Le era obvio quién le había alargado la vida y, como si se tratara del sello de un contrato, aprovechó el agarre de sus manos para incorporarse un poco más, hasta sellar en los labios del otro su nueva vida.

—Te pertenezco ahora—concedió, al separarse.

 _No teniendo más que ofrecer que su cuerpo, las cosas sería más fáciles que con la princesa._

Contempló la sorpresa posada en el ojo restante. Llevando por inercia su mano, ahora libre, al espacio cubierto por el parche.

—Debería darte mi ojo izquierdo—agregó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Su mano y su propuesta fueron rechazadas.

Vio a su segundo 'salvador' salir sin decir ni una palabra.

Era un supuesto, sin embargo, a Slaine le pareció un hecho el que: sus ojos fueran insignificantes como compensación para el castaño.

 _Quizá la próxima vez debería ofrecer_ más _…_

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¿Por qué un tenedor? No creo que le dejen tener cuchillos. Después de lo sucedido con esto, no lo dejarán comer solo.

Por cierto, no lo intenten. Es doloroso : ) ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	3. NI UNA PALABRA 03

**NI UNA PALABRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 _ **DEDICADO A:** Crosseyra, Alice-Reizner, Misahi Kenta _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **NI UNA PALABRA**

 _Más… Más…_

Si no tomaba lo que Slaine le ofrecía, sentía que escaparía como agua en sus manos.

Inaho se encontró a sí mismo aferrándose a Slaine como si fuera una tabla de salvamento, en el mar de confusión y turbiedad que eran sus pensamientos.

Desencadenados por un sueño:

 _En mutis, con movimientos ralentizados, cuadro a cuadro su mano presiona un gatillo._

 _La distancia a su objetivo, que es insignificante, le parece extenderse. La eternidad se apropia del momento para mostrarle, cuidando de los detalles, cómo su disparo en una trayectoria perfecta perfora la cabeza de la persona frente a él; trazando en finas líneas y manchas definidas, el camino de la sangre que escapa._

 _Arrojando a la arena, por la fuerza del impacto, el cuerpo de la persona que se arquea hacia atrás, sin fuerzas. Hasta tocar el suelo, en que termina por yacer inmóvil, sin decir ni una palabra más…_

El calor de un líquido escurriendo en su rostro, mientras su corazón se comprime y su respiración se agita, le habla de algo que pudo haber lamentado más de lo que pensó.

Si hubiera disparado en aquella ocasión…

El dolor en su lado izquierdo se incrementa, en igual medida que las lágrimas, que escapan del miedo que invade su cuerpo.

Comienza a temblar, un frío le recorre. Una sensación nueva le invade y le devorara si no se apresura a salir de la cama.

Toma las pastillas que calmaran el dolor provocado por su herida física; lava su cara y se prepara, con prontitud se encamina al lugar donde todo le dirá que ha despertado ya.

.

.

La pesadilla empeora.

El silencio está presente. El calor que había ganado durante el trayecto, le abandona. Lo agradece. Su cabeza se mantiene fría. Sin perder tiempo toma al frío cuerpo inmóvil del suelo, sin prestar atención a los trazos de rojo debajo de ellos, se apresura a usar su ropa para evitar que Slaine escape de él.

.

.

Le ve dormir con descaro.

El doctor le ha revisado, no parecía estar más en peligro.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—le había dicho, posando una mano en su hombro antes de marcharse.

' _un buen trabajo'_

Esas palabras hicieron eco, pareciéndole insultantes. Si hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar, Slaine tendría una manta cubriendo su rostro y no una bolsa de suero y otra de sangre acompañándole.

 _Cortó su muñeca._

Era la verdad que estaba frente a sus ojos y seguía sin creerlo.

Ponerle en una jaula de cristal debió haber bastado para no perder de vista sus acciones de nuevo… Pero quizá ahora debería atarlo también…

El pensamiento era enfermo.

Y él se sentía igual, sentía arcadas y terminó vomitando por estrés.

Aun podía sentir _su_ sangre recorriéndole las manos…

.

.

Cuando vuelve a verlo, una furia silenciosa le corroe, se siente traicionado.

Cuando le ve intentando continuar, apresura sus pasos.

 _Quiere ser notado._

Slaine parecía incluso bromear en el momento en que le amenazó aquella ocasión. Y él no estaba más para eso.

—Soy responsable de ti…—Inaho es quien está allí. Slaine debe entenderlo.

—Te pertenezco ahora—le escucha, antes de entender que sus palabras se han torcido.

—Debería darte mi ojo izquierdo—las palabras siguen disparando en su contra.

Está harto. Termina retirándose. Aun no puede encontrar la forma de hacer que bat se valore a sí mismo.

La presión de sus labios fue insignificante, no obstante, bastó para incrementar la que sentía en su pecho. Siente su cabeza martillear de nuevo.

 _Nunca pensó, que terminaría sintiendo tanto…_

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

No muchas veces lo hace, pero Inaho también pierde la calma y se sobreesfuerza ; ) ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	4. NI UNA PALABRA 04

**NI UNA PALABRA**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 _ **DEDICADO A:** Quien lo lea _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **NI UNA PALABRA**

Ni una palabra era intercambiada entre ellos desde hacía mucho.

El contacto ayudaba a que, de poco en poco, se dieran a entender el uno al otro.

En algún punto: cambios ligeros en el humor, sus movimientos, gestos, voces, podían ser detectados e interpretados con facilidad por el contrario.

Ambos estaban atrapados en un mismo acto sin sentido; un sentido que no tendría si no le daban dirección, la cual no vendría hasta que supieran qué querían…

.

.

Con el tiempo, al menos habían ganado una armonía de la cual carecieron por mucho tiempo.

Ésta vino cuando la desesperación de Inaho se fue apaciguando, conforme el brillo en los ojos de Slaine se recobró. Esa misma desesperación había alcanzado a Slaine hasta hacerle ver que el castaño estaba así por él, más allá de una enmienda ajena.

.

.

El acto que se repitiera entre ellos una y otra vez, fue bajando su intensidad. Una intensidad que reflejaba el sentimiento de querer ser notados; hasta tornarse en un acto donde los roses desencadenaban fuertes reacciones. Reacciones que le hacían desear por algo más allá de lo físico.

Porque aunque pensaron que ni una palabra bastaría para expresar lo que vivían, ésta existía y esa palabra era:

 _Amor._

Una palabra que daría dirección y sentido, a la vida compartida por venir…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
